villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:X9 The Android/PE Proposal: Chantel DuBois
Hello guys! This my first blog post here and it's my proposal about Chantel DuBois, the main antagonist of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. WHO IS SHE / WHAT HAS SHE DONE? Chantel DuBois is Monaco's best animal control officer. She has a perfect successful record because she never fails in her tasks along with her team. When the New York Giants go to Monaco to find the Penguins and are discovered in the city's casino, DuBois and her team are called to catch them, and she develops a rivalry with Alex the Lion, obsessing with killing him and take his head as a prize for her office due being the most difficult task she has been given. However, while she gets very close to kill our beloved New Yorker lion, DuBois is ultimately defeated and shipped away along with her men to an unknown fate on Madagascar. MITIGATING FACTORS? As the head of animal control on Monaco, Chantel DuBois takes seriously her job but excessively. While she does her best to catch the animals she has been called for, she proves to be willing to go above the law to achieve her goals, like stealing the scooters of police officers in Rome (earning her one night in prison) and then locks them up in her cell, proving to be cunning and intelligent and that she believes that her position gives her the authority to look down over all other law enforcers. Unlike most DreamWorks Animation antagonists, who just want to get rid of the protagonist by any means as they no longer pose a threat to their goals, DuBois is really obsessive, developing an intense rivalry with the New York Giants. Once they fleed from Monaco, it was no longer necessary for her to catch them as they were no more a potential threat to the citizens, but DuBois insists on continuing the chase to the point of tracking them down to Central Park even when the animals actually belonged there and thus her services were no longer required. Additionally, her obsession makes her reckless as demonstrated when she destroys a set of offices to follow Alex and his friends, not caring if she harmed anyone on her way. Unlike the Fossas and Makunga, the main antagonists of the two previous Madagascar films, DuBois is a lot more cruel than them because she has no comedic traits (yet she indirectly causes some funny situations on the film but not on purpose) and while the Fossas were just hungry predators and Makunga was simply a pompous jerk, DuBois goes as far as to try to kill Alex not because she was hired to catch him and her friends but more because she wants to take his head as a prize for herself on her office, which is full of the heads of previous animales she killed. Additionally, her sadistic nature is proven when she first appears, mentioning that when she was little, she strangled her parrot, flushed her goldfish in the toilet and punched her snake (and she punches a snake later on in the film out of hate). Also, she proves to be vengeful when she tries to kill Stefano in the final battle out of vengeance for not being able to kill Alex. While DuBois seems to care about her men, even to the point of healing them with her singing after the injuries they sustained while chasing the animals for the first time, she obviously sees them as merely pawns and doesn't actually care about them unless they are useful as shown during the final battle. When her men are defeated by the circus animals to rescue Alex and his friends, she doesn't tries to help her men and remains on her own to the end, not caring on their welfare as they were not useful. And finally, DuBois effectively crosses the Moral Event Horizon when she attempts to shoot Alex before the circus gang arrives despite the fact that Alex is on his cage and doesn't pose as a threat anymore, and even though the zoo workers believed that DuBois "rescued him" and offered her a large sum of cash, whose check she torns off as she doesn't care about the money–she just wants to see Alex dead. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering Chantel DuBois to be approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals